


Ratched oneshots

by reginaismydrug



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaismydrug/pseuds/reginaismydrug
Summary: Just some Ratched oneshots I write when I feel inspiredMost oneshots will be Gwendolyn x Mildred.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Ratched oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short oneshot but I just thought of it and needed to write it down.

_I shouldn't be feeling this_

Mildred got up from the table Gwendolyn and her were sitting. Mildred turned to Gwendolyn who was giving her a questioning look. 

‘’How about we have that dance that we couldn’t have at the party when we were at the hospital?’’ Mildred smiled softly at Gwendolyn and reached her hand out to the older woman, hoping she would take it.

‘’Mildred…’’ Gwendolyn let out with a sigh, ‘’I’d love to.’’ She took the hand that Mildred had reached out to her and got up from her seat.

Mildred led Gwendolyn to the dancefloor. She didn’t care if people were staring, not anymore. All that mattered in this moment is that she was going to dance with her love, just like she once promised they would do. Once on the dancefloor she pulled Gwendolyn close to her. She could feel Gwendolyn tense up just for a second before she relaxed again, placing a hand on Mildred's waist. 

‘’Darling, are you sure about this?’’ Gwendolyn asked softly while they moved to the music together. She looked into the other woman her eyes. There was no sign of doubt to be found.

‘’I’m more than sure.’’ Mildred said and the brightest smile lit up her face. She could see how happy Gwendolyn was and that was what mattered the most to Mildred. She leaned her forehead against Gwendolyn’s. ‘’I’m just thrilled to be here with you.’’

_But it's too hard to resist_

‘’So am I.’’ Gwendolyn mumbles. She lets her eyes wander to Mildred’s lips. Words wouldn’t even come close to describing how much she wanted to kiss her right now. Just kiss her, not caring if people were watching or how people would think about them. Gwendolyn’s breath hitched only the slightest.

_Soft skin and soft lips_

Mildred noticed the change in Gwendolyn. Mildred took her hand off Gwendolyn’s shoulder and softly placed it on her cheek, just how she always does. Gwendolyn looked up and met Mildred’s eyes. There was a moment of silence between them before Mildred nodded to the older woman. With that Gwendolyn closed the space that was left between them and captured Mildred's lips in a soft kiss. In a matter of seconds they break away from the kiss, Mildred grinning at Gwendolyn. 

Gwendolyn couldn't help but smile at Mildred. Soon her eyes wandered off to her surroundings. To her suprise almost no-one was looking at them, not that it mattered anyway. 

''There's nothing to worry about.'' Mildred whispered and placed a soft kiss on Gwendolyn's cheek. ''It's just you and me.'' 


End file.
